Relations
by tokyo-tenshi
Summary: *Martha style* Read dis or i will kill u! Dis took me 4ever 2 write so u havta read! Me & ma friends get b/f's in dah HP world!!! PG for lotssa kissin. *my style* Contains Origional characters... read at your own risk. But if you do, please review!


Relations Emily Conn and Lauren Greer Dec. 6th, 2002  
  
There was silence throughout the halls of Hogwarts, save the creaking of Filch's broom closet. "Shh!" Hissed a feminine voice, shoving her elbow into her companion's ribs. "Sorry," he muttered, pulling her inside. The door clicked shot silently, and the halls were deserted once again.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was nearly empty as Harry Potter made his way into it. The firelight cast strange shadows off the walls, as well as illuminating his pale face, as he sat down quietly in an armchair. He sighed quietly himself, putting his head in his hands. "My," said an unexpected voice from out of the darkness, "don't we look cheerful." Harry jumped and turned. Emily Conn, semi-completed Charms essay in hand, was making her way towards him. "Oh, hey," he greeted, "I didn't think anyone was up."  
  
Just finishing this essay for Flitwick," she said, taking the seat beside him. They remained silent for a time, and slowly a crazy idea formed in Harry's mind. He instantly pushed it to the back of his mind. Emily grinned her mischievous grin at him. The one she wore 24/7. Especially in History of Magic, because Prof. Binns had died again, so Prof. Herons took over. Harry returned the grin, feeling a bit self-conscious. Emily was his friend, after all, but he wouldn't like her as a girlfriend.would he?  
  
Hermione Granger bounded down the stairs, Ron appearing about five seconds later, from the boy's staircase. "Emily," commented Harry worriedly. "Shouldn't you get on a dressing-gown? I don't want you to catch a cold." Blushing furiously at the last part, Harry cleared his throat nervously. "So.uh..Ron!" he said as though an inspiration had come to his mind. "Is it just me, or have you and Herm been hanging out lately together?" Ron glared at him as Hermione went scarlet. "Well," Ron shot back. "You and Emily have too, so there." Emily appeared at the top of the girl's staircase, now in her scarlet Gryffindor dressing robe. "D'ya know," she began, looking suspiciously at them all. "Why don't some of us go and get some food from the kitchens?" Harry instantly volunteered, and asked who'd go with him. Secretly, he hoped it would be.no, he told himself firmly. Don't say that.  
  
"Ooh, I'll go!" Emily cried excitedly, and the 2 bolted from the room. "Well, it's about time!" Ron said, leaping onto one of the couches and flopping down with a contented sigh. "We should really do some studying," Hermione said, and Ron reluctantly agreed. "Hey, 'Mione?" He asked a few minutes later, looking up from A Standard Book of Spells, Year IV, "I don't understand this Destroying charm." Hermione stood up, putting her book aside and coming over. She studied the book for a few moments, and then turned to Ron. She put an arm around his shoulders and said, "*this is where you need to feel the power coming from." She tapped his arm, and both turned bright red as they realized how close they were. Somehow, this seemed the closest they'd even been, though Hermione had hugged Ron quite a few charms before. "Oh," Ron said after a pause, "thanks. C-could youhugme?" "What?" "Nothing, nothing!" Ron said, going so red that it was a wonder that steam wasn't coming off him. "Ron," Hermione said, "would you like a kiss?"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Emily were sneaking to the kitchens under Harry's cloak. Emily suddenly stopped so hard Harry tripped her, and she went flying. He caught her, thanks to his quick Quidditch skills. "What the?!" he asked half-angry. Emily was very still, listening to something intently. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. His first thought was The Basilisk returns! But Emily was smirking. Harry hear strange noises.  
  
"Wow, these chocolate things are good!" Ron commented, popping another in his mouth. "Hershey Kisses, they're called? We'll have to tell Honey Dukes(I at first wrote 'dokes,) about 'em." "You've got chocolate on your mouth," Hermione said, pointing, "just there." Then she realized Ron couldn't see where she was pointing, and leaned closer to touch the place for him. "It's right." Her breath was soft on his cheek, and he had a sudden urge to put his arms around her and. But his next thought never left his mind, because her finger touched his lips. "There," she said in a whisper, and somehow, in a jumble of arms and legs they were kissing.  
  
Meanwhile, within the boundary of the Ravenclaw common room, were two couples, each oblivious to the other. Lauren Greer and Michael Lupin, who was the son of the former DADA teacher, Remus Lupin and his wife, Cassie, as well as Martha Passaglia and Cody Wood, younger brother to Oliver Wood, but twice as 'hot' and superb Chaser to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Lauren, who had recently written on her Arithmacey test 'Lauren Lupin' and had it returned with 'B+', was happily kissing Michael. He had given her a glow-in-the-dark ring which said 'I Luv You' on it. This made Lauren very happy. Martha, on the other hand, was playing chess with Cody. Unfortunately, she was losing very badly. This could be due to the fact she was so busy goggling at Cody she couldn't concentrate on the fact that he had just taken her queen.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was passionately kissing Mightily. He bumped into a mop bucket, and it went crashing over. He fell backwards, and she landed on top of him. Brooms went crashing against each other, and a bottle of Magical Mess Remover. "Just come in here," said a voice from outside. It was Filch, leading Prof. Carol into the next door closet. She had come to help the House Elves clean the castle, and her and Filch had become veeeery friendly lately.  
  
Instantly, Harry pulled Emily under the cloak. "I don't wanna witness this," Emily exclaimed...a bit too loudly. Filch jumped. Carol actually screamed. Within the closet, Draco gulped, Maithili just about screamed. Draco put his hand in front of her mouth. Too late. Filch had caught them. He went purple. "THIS," he bellowed. "IS MY CLOSET! IS THAT CLEAR? THIS IS OFF LIMITS!" Maithili realized the damage she'd done. "DETENTION!" wheezed Filch. Carol's face went red as Draco's mouth dropped.  
  
Harry hadn't ever seen Filch so furious. Not even the QuikSpell incident. Sniggering uncontrollably, he set off toward the Kitchens, Emily in tow behind him. They retrieved the marshmallows, graham crackers, and Honey Dukes chocolate. Once back at the common rooms, Harry gasped. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch; Hermione opening a box that Ron had just given her. "Oh, Ron!" He had given her a pair of booked shaped earrings. One had an H and the other had an R. He blushed, and she kissed him quickly. Harry and Emily burst out laughing, and their moment was ruined (just like on TV! Lauren just had to add that). "Go away," Ron told them, and they nodded. "C'mon Harry, I'll make a fire out in the hall or something and we can make s'mores all by ourselves," Emily told him, and Ron's expression changed. "Food? No! Come back! I need foood!"  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room, Lauren felt her ring lovingly, and traced out the letters 'I Luv You'. "Thanks," she told Michael. He blushed, and before they both knew it, they pulled into a long movie kiss. They headed upstairs to their separate dormitories. Martha and Cody had finished their game of Gobstones, (they got tired of Chess) and Cody, blushing furiously gave Martha a bracelet. Martha's eyes widened. It read across the surface 'Martha and Cody together forever!!'. Martha grinned. Cody slipped it onto her hand. "The only charm which can break it is the Destroying Charm. Hopefully, you will never have to use it." He blushed. He hesitated, but gave Martha a quick kiss. Although she had always hesitated to show affection, she returned the kiss. "Good night," she said lightly, heading up to the girl's dormitory to talk with Lauren, leaving Cody spellbound.  
  
Prof. Herons was patrolling the Hogwarts hallways. Her teacher-friend, Minerva, joined her. With Sirius Black on the run, teachers patrolled at all hours. Although he'd been captured at Hogwarts, he then escaped, and it was no secret that teachers believed that whilst Hermione and Ron were knocked out, Harry and Emily had helped Black escaped. They began gossiping about students. "You know, I seriously think that girls like Lauren and Martha are becoming obsessed with boys." Prof. Herons nodded. "Miss Conn hasn't, though. Sometimes I wonder how a girl with a good-sized amount of cleverness like her doesn't use it as often as she could. Sheesh, she devotes her time to look up words, which I don't know. Or to play some sort of mean trick."  
  
Harry and Emily decided to be mean, and disallowed Ron and Hermione to follow them. Emily was conjuring up a fire, and both were toasting s'mores. Along came Profs. Herons and McGonagall. Their mouths dropped. "Hullo," Emily greeted, holding out a s'more, "want one?" the teachers mouthed wordlessly. So like Emily. Both should've received a detention. Somehow, Emily had this way of getting out of trouble. Emily raised her eyebrows. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said. The s'mores levitated, and shot into the teacher's open mouths. "mmmmmmppppphhhh" said the teachers. Emily regarded them thoughtfully. "Now," she instructed Harry. "We run." They dashed into the common room. Emily re-appeared for an instant. "Lady Fat," she said, trying to be polite. "Don't let those two in, okay?" She dashed back in. Prof. Hiron's cries were heard, despite the s'more and the wall. "Gag.. I'm gonna assign another essay! See what I mean, Minerva?! Only Emily would've done that!!" Emily poked her head out again. She faked a yawn. "Prof. Herons, how dare you accuse me.Could you at least make your accusations quieter?! Contrary to popular belief, it is three-thirty AM. You best get some sleep. After all, you have a ditto of me to deal with tomorrow! Oh, (to the Fat Lady) 'member, don't let them in."  
  
Once within the privacy of the common room, Harry pulled out a present. It was a little real live lamb. It was completely white, with a pink collar around its neck. 'To Emily, With Luv, Harry. December 2002. Beaming, Emily kissed a blushing but glad-looking Harry. The next day, in the greenhouses, during detention, Draco pulled a crumpled peace of paper from his pocket. "I wrote you a song," he told her. He stood up on his chair, and began to sing loudly and terribly: Her hair is as messy as a spider's web Her teeth are as rotting as my pet snake Her lips are as slimy as a toads And she's my Maithiliiiiii!  
  
"Oh, Draco! That's so beautiful!" Then they jumped on the table and started making out in the plants they were suppose to be potting, getting buried by the quickly growing things.  
  
THE END 


End file.
